dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:0Yuuyake0/Progress Updates
Ideas and progress updates for myself and people interested. Main Quests are finished for all zones except these here: Puretia, Laedis, Korhala, Thadrea. It is worth noting that Puretia has main quests listed on the wiki but they appear to be before the quest revamp quite some years ago. Satuma main quests stop halfway through the zone as there is a bug with one preventing further progress. I am proud to say every quest in the zone Sitheran is done. 'Of course there can be some missed as always and most likely is. In runner up place, the zones Olandra and Porthis are pretty well done but they need to be reviewed. Porthis has most of the quests not labled on it's dedicated quest page as the person doing them didn't do that. '''Ideas -' The Currency page needs an update. Putting tables on the individual flute pages sounds nice meaning a list of every dragon that comes out of each flute. It was brought up to me that things are missing from the "Flute Dragon" category but I do not feel such a category is correct. There are multiple flutes and not everything comes from the same flute. So a general flute dragon category may not be very helpful for specific things. I have to think about this more so shelving it for now. Level 10 mastery guide was started, I suck at writing, it is on hold as I think about how I want to approach it more. '''Gifs - '''The following categories and dragons have not''' been updated to the new gifs: Porthis Zone, Laedis Zone, Wild Chinese Dragon Event, New Balge Model Dragons, Flute Exclusive Dragons, Tamed Thresher Dragon, Onyx Muckmire Dragon, Green Devil, Skitter Claws, Skitterbunny Jr, Tonapah's Shadow, Sandcrawler Dragon, Frostspike Raptor Dragon, and one Fyonorr model dragon. There is most likely more in the fact that I appearently missed a lot of random ones. Other Misc Things: '''Event pages were updated and event quest page was added. This area is still incomplete largly but there is more than it was. The most detailed event pages would be christmas, easter, and the creation festival. Halloween is still missing and some others. '''An Issue: Hotlinking dragon gif images makes the gif on the wiki here blurry if you are using Chrome. It appears to be fine on Firefox, I have contacted and spoke to Wikia about it and they have no idea why it's doing that, they say it shouldn't be happening. I appologise for inconvience, you can largly blame Luji for hotlinking a lot of them for Savage Hunt. Luv you Luji <3 The only known way to fix them is to reupload the images in which I am not monitoring over 630 dragon gifs so get out! In short, it's slowly coming together. My main goals for now and the near future are the finish the gifs and to continue with quests. My hands are pretty tied for anything else as both things I've chosen to do are massive tasks. If I get bored of either one and need something to break it up smaller things such as updating the currency page may occur for example. Category:Blog posts